


The Perfect Way To End It

by ephemeryon



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Book 3: City of Glass, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeryon/pseuds/ephemeryon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus/Alec first time during their Europe trip, set in Rome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Way To End It

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh. This gave me so much stress to write because I wanted it to be really great...I'm still not really satisfied with it but it's okay, I guess. Anyway, I'd originally planned on Paris because people on Tumblr were speculating about that, but long story short I'm not a fan of Paris myself (no offense to anyone that lives there) so I picked Rome. It went though about 3 rewrites and 7 revisions. So here it is. ~

Okay, Alec thought, he could get used to Italy. It might not be Idris, and nothing was. But he could get used to the thousand year old golden cobblestone streets, the old worn buildings with colorful flowers spilling out of their window boxes, and the shops and historical landmarks set ablaze by glow of the setting sun.

Well that, and the food. Pasta covered in the perfect marinara sauce, freshly baked crusty garlic bread, and all kinds of sorbet topped with thick custard. Not that he was much of a dessert person, generally speaking, but it was hard to deny how good it was here, how good everything was here. 

And Magnus. They held hands as they toured the Coliseum and he took cheesy photos in front of the aqueducts. Their week in Italy was filled with sightseeing, touring, and walking all over Rome together before collapsing on the hotel bed, exhausted. 

It had been a week since they’d first touched each other and they’d done it several times since, making him wonder why they’d waited so long, though it also felt right somehow that they had. Magnus still insisted Alec was amazing at it, and Alec knew Magnus was amazing at it, but he’d also been thinking of doing more. Of course, it hadn’t been that long but he found himself thinking about it more than he would’ve liked; certainly more than usual. And in a this-could-actually-happen way….

“Alec,” Magnus said, snapping his fingers. “Did you hear _anything_ I just said?” 

Alec shook his head dazedly and blinking a few times. Magnus didn’t look annoyed though; he was smiling affectionately as he said, “All right, well, it’s our last day here. Is there anything you’ve been dying to see? We’ve done the museums, aqueducts, the coliseum, the Basilica…anything else?”

“Maybe just…we could relax tonight,” Alec said, smiling shyly. “Stay in, you know.” They were at a small café by a canal and Alec absentmindedly twirled his straw in his drink, iced water with a lime wedge. “I mean, if that’s okay with you.”

“No, no, that’s more than okay,” Magnus assured him, smiling. “Just you, me, and time.” He twirled the spoon around in his cappuccino before gathering a huge dollop of whipped cream on it, and proceeded to lick it off slowly and deliberately. Or maybe it was just Alec’s imagination playing tricks on him. 

“I love it when you blush,” Magnus whispered. “And aren’t you perverted, reading into my highly innocent actions.” He winked, and Alec bit his lip and looked at the table uncomfortably. Magnus asked for the check.

When they were back in the hotel room, they lay under the covers and kissed softly and gently, and Alec pushed his hands under Magnus’s shirt to his back and pressed them closer, wanting more of him. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Alec whispered in the semidarkness. He could feel himself blushing but there was only one light on, so hopefully it wasn’t too obvious. Even though Magnus did say he liked it. 

“Hmm?” Magnus asked, and kissed him again, stealing his breath.

“That’s not fair,” Alec said. “I’ve—I’ve been thinking. That, um, maybe…” 

Magnus kissed his neck and bit it before sucking on it. Alec drew in a breath. 

“By the angel. How am I supposed to—” 

“Sorry, I’m sorry. Really. Go on.” Magnus slowly propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Alec. This was almost worse; now he didn’t want to say it, couldn’t possibly say it. Maybe it would happen naturally? But he didn’t want to wait that long. Not when they were here, now, and Magnus looked like that, and even though he hadn’t really waited that long it felt like he had waited years and lifetimes for this moment…he was stalling. 

“I—I like you,” Alec started. 

“I think we established that,” Magnus remarked, laughter in his eyes. 

“Yeah, well, I think—anyway. I just—if you wanted to, maybe could we—by the angel, I feel stupid.” Alec sighed. How could this be going so horribly? 

“No, no, listen,” Magnus said. “You can tell me whatever you need, or want, or whatever. Don’t feel stupid. Don’t ever feel stupid.” He brushed back Alec’s hair and gave him a quick kiss. “What do you want to do? Trust me, I’ve heard worse. We can break into the Coliseum if you want. I’m sure you’ve got some sort of rune that could help us steal something back to show Jace how badass you are.” 

Despite himself, Alec laughed shakily. “No, I meant _we_ could—I just want you. To—to have me. Maybe—now. Now would be good.” His cheeks felt like they were on fire and he was fairly sure he’d pass out from hyperventilating any moment now. 

Magnus as usual, did the best possible thing: he closed the space between them and kissed him like today wasn’t their last day in Rome but their last day on earth, and Alec’s blood turned to fire and he felt dizzy with lust.

“Are you sure?” Magnus asked when he broke away, and his breath was shaky too. “If you’re not sure—” he interspersed each word with a kiss—on Alec’s jaw, his collarbone, his chest.

“I’m sure,” Alec said shakily. “I’ve never been more sure of anything.” Magnus kissed him again and Alec grabbed his ass and Magnus moaned. 

“Where’d you learn that?” he asked breathlessly.

“I just—wanted to—”

“You have good instincts,” was all Magnus said before stripping off Alec’s shirt and kissing his chest and licking and sucking his nipples, making Alec groan. He slowly unbuckled Alec’s belt and pushed his pants and boxers down over his extremely hard leaking erection.

Magnus started sucking and licking slowly and Alec arched upward slightly, biting his lip and moaning softly, trying not to get too close to coming and failing miserably. 

Magnus kissed him again before pushing his pants off the rest of the way and his legs up. “What’re you—” Alec asked before Magnus started licking his hole and it felt amazing in a different way. “Oh God—shit, Magnus—” Alec moaned after Magnus had circled his tongue around his hole several times and expertly licked and kissed it. He was now even closer to coming. Magnus took the hint and pulled up to kiss Alec’s stomach softly. 

He magicked a bottle of lube from somewhere and Alec was a bit too compromised at the moment to chastise him about it. 

“I’m gonna go slow, okay?” Magnus reassured him. “If it hurts too much, just let me know, and I’ll stop.” Alec nodded, and Magnus slicked up his index finger and slowly pushed it in. It took a few minutes, but when that was okay, he added another, and moved them around a little. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“I don’t know, it’s weird,” Alec answered honestly. 

Magnus moved his fingers around a little more until he found what he was looking for and rubbed it in circles for a few minutes. “Oh, God, yes, shit, yes,” Alec moaned, clutching the bedsheets. 

“Feels good?” Magnus asked with a rather smug expression. Alec nodded breathlessly, wanting more, and Magnus added the final finger. 

“Still doing okay?” he asked, and reassured that he was, Magnus said, “Okay, I’m gonna try now babe. Just let me know, okay?” He kissed him and their dicks rubbed together and Magnus groaned at the friction. 

Magnus put some lube on himself and slowly pushed in. It hurt, not as badly as some of the wounds Alec had sustained in battle of course, but it was a different kind of pain. 

“You okay?” Alec nodded. Magnus kept going—slowly—until he was all the way in. 

“You’re amazing,” Magnus said, reaching around to kiss Alec. “Can I move?” When he nodded, Magnus moved slowly at first and then a bit faster and when he hit the right spot Alec groaned. 

Magnus replicated it and Alec moaned again. “Fuck,” he sighed, pumping himself as Magnus thrusted into him. 

“Magnus!” he yelled as he got closer and Magnus hit the spot again and again. “Fuck—I’m—I’m gonna—”

“It’s okay, you can come,” Magnus said in a strained voice. “Shit, you feel amazing.” 

Alec moaned as he came on himself and the bedsheets, the feeling so intense he almost felt like he’d pass out. Magnus came soon after, stilling as he emptied into him, collapsing on top of his back before pulling out. 

“That was amazing,” Magnus said, pulling him close and kissing his neck. “You’re amazing.” He kissed him again. It was a perfect way to end their week in Rome.


End file.
